gamesforpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince of Persia
Prince of persia eshte nje nga lojrat me te bukura nga ana krijuese .Ai eshte i ndare ne 5 seri ose kapituj te cilet quhen: 1.Prince of Persia :The Sands Of The Time 2.Prince of Persia:Warrior Within 3.Prince of Persia:The Two Thrones 4.Prince of Persia:Prodigy 5.Prince of Persia:The Forgotten Sands (VETEM PER XBOX360) Prince Of Persi :The sands Of Time Rreth tij : Ram :512MB | Karte Grafike:64MB | Procesor:2.0 Ghz No crack No serial | English | Action Fantasy UBISOFT ''' Kjo eshte seria e pare e Prince of Persia.Ky eoisod flet per nje thike te cilen prince e gjen kur persia pushton nje vend te fuqishem .Princi arrin te futet mbrenda ne keshtjelle dhe e merr thiken.Me pas ai ia kthen te atit por ai do qe ta mbaje ai.Me pas keshilltari i perandorit e do me cdo kusht kete THIKE .Ai quhet Maharja. Ai nxjerr ne nje portal perbindsha qe te kapin princin.Por sia dalin kurre.Princi tani ka mision te shkatrroje te gjithe perbindshat dhe te ndaloje Maharajen.Per ta ndaluar Maharjen ai duhet te mbylle te gjithe oret e reres. Gjate kesaj periudhe ai meson te kontrollje kohen me ane te thikes.Ai meson keto aftesi: 1.Te riktheje kohen 2.Te ngadalsoje kohen 3.Te ndaloje kohen 4.Te krijoje vorbull kohe Por ai e kryen kete mission me ane te ndihmes te Farahs dhe aftesive te tij. Foto rreth prince of persia the sands of the time Prince-of-persia.jpg Pop guide.jpg|the prince of persia Prince-of-persia1 1172226932-000.jpg Screen 1.jpg 83d46b5951d09269d00938f47428be18.jpg|princi dhe Farah 1058323171.jpg|thika e kohes Prince-of-persia.jpg Pop guide.jpg Prince-of-persia1 1172226932-000.jpg Screen 1.jpg 83d46b5951d09269d00938f47428be18.jpg 1058323171.jpg|thika e kohes '''2.Prince of Persia Warrior Within Rreth tij: Ram:512Mb Karte Grafike:128 Mb Procesori:2,0 Ghz No crack No serial English Aventure UBISOFT Kjo eshte pjese e 2-te e PRINCE OF PERSIA .Ne kete pjese flitet per princin i cili duke zbuluar token e re ai ndeshet me nje anije .Anija e tij mundet dhe nga kapitenia e anijes ai hidhet ne uje dhe armet e tij i humbin.Kur me perpara ai kishte hapur oret e kohes ai kishte liruar mbrojtesin e kohes me emrin Dahakra.Ai pasi hidhet nga anija ne uje ai shkon te nje vend te qujatur Ishulli i Kohes. Me pas ai vendos te takoje mbretereshen e atij vendi .Por me perpara ai duhet te kaloje shume kurthe .Me vone ai i shikon duke u ndeshur kapitenen e anijes me nje grua me te kuqe .Me vone ai e shpeton kete dhe dhe e shkaterron kapitenen.Me pas ata te 2 ndahen pasi vendi aty prane shkatrrohet.Me vone ai takohet me te para nje porte .Ai e marr vesh se ajo quhej Kailina.Ajo i thote qe per te hapur eren duhet te hapte 2 shulat e deres te cilet komandoheshin nga 2 mekanizma .Ai e hap deren pasi kaloi shume kurthe,shume perbindsh,duke iu shmangur Dahkres shume here .Ai hyn tek porta dhe sheh se mbreteresha eshte Kailina.Ata luftojne dhe princi e mund .Me vone ai gjen Masken e te vertetes dhe i kupton te gjitha.Ai e merr shpaten e ujit pasi ajo ishte vetma gje qe e shkatrron Dahakren dhe e mund .Me pas ai kthehet me Kailinen ne atdheun e tij. Prince of persia 2 eshte i njohur per shpatat e ndryshme qe ai merr: SerpentSword4 302830 P1MWn.jpg|shpate e gjarprit SpiderSword4 302830 YsF2u.jpg|shpata e merimanges Prince of persia warrior within.jpg 390777-screenshot0011 super.jpg|princi me maske 400px-Water Sword.jpg|shpata e ujit Prince-of-persia-warrior-within-20041203055637832.jpg 400px-Eagle Sword.jpg|shpata e shqiponjes 803135-scorpion sword thumb.jpg|shpata e akrepit 2923783.jpg|prince of persia Princi tani mund te kontrolloje kohen me ane te nje relike qe mban ne trup. Aftesite e tij per kontrollimin e kohes jane: 1.Te riktheje kohen 2.Te ngadalsoje kohen 3.Te ndaloje kohen 4.Te krijoje vorbull kohe 5.Te shpejtoje kohen. 6.Te udhetoje ne kohe. 3.Prince of Persia :The Two Thrones ''' Rreth tij: Ram:512Mb Karte grafike:128Mb Procesor 2.60 Ghz No crack No serial English Aventure Action '''Ubisoft Kjo eshte historia e 3 e Prince of Persi.Pas mbarimit te episodit te 2-te kur prince kthehet me Kailinen ne Persi.Vendi i ishte i sulmuar dhe me njhere kue e shohin princin duke ardhur e sulmojne me topa.Kailian dhe princi ndahen dhe Kailinen e marrin disa ushtare.Princi shkon per te ndjekur Kailine Ai e gjen ate ne nje vend te hapur dhe afer tij shume perbindsha dhe aty ndodhej Maharaja.Ai kishte me vehte thiken e kohes.Ai e vret Kailine dhe veten .Kailina kishte ne vete energji te reres te kohes meqe ishte mbreteresha e ishullit te kohes.Ajo shperthen duke e shperndare energjine kudo.Keshtu primci behet me energji te medha.Maharaja transformohet ne nje perbindesh.Princi arrin ta marre thiken e kohes dhe i ka te gjitha aftesite e mesuarara.Tani edhe princi ka nje pjese te erret e cila hapet ne trup te princit kur eshte erresire dhe shperbehet kur eshte drite ose ku princi eshte ne uje.Prince kur transformohet ka arme thiken dhe nje zinxhir.Me vone ai merr Shpaten e Drites dhe keshtu ai smundte transformohet me ne ne perbindesh.Missioni i princit eshte te ashkatrroje Maharajen por edhe me ndihemen e dikujt.FAHRES. FOTO RRETH PRINCE OF PERSIA Prince-of-persia-3-screenshots-20050707102442385.jpg|prince vs giant 377478darkprince.jpg|dark prince Prince-of-persia-rival-swords-20070417005255155-000.jpg 69081 img01.jpg Prince-of-persia-rival-swords-20070301051349180 640w.jpg T2ti 2.jpg|the prince of persia 4.Prince Of Persia :Prodigy Rreth tij: Ram:1Gb Karte Grafike:256Mb Procesor:2.85Ghz No crack No serial English Aventure Action UBISOFT Ky eshte versioni 4 i prince of persia .Princi duhet te shpetoje mbreterine e tij nga monstrat e ligj. Foto: Prince of Persia Prodigy 17 by Nazgul1.jpg 6386620080528 192219 0 big.jpg Prince-of-persia-prodigy-10.jpg Prince of persia prodigy artwork p.jpg|the prince of persai Rince of persia prodigy.jpg Pop-6.jpg Prince-of-persia-prodigy-beta-5.jpg